cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Sparrow (Iovera Verani)
Iovera Verani, known by the handle "Sparrow" on the forums, is a sweet and earnest young woman who graduated from Grissom Academy just a couple years after the Reaper War ended. She was born on Yandoa with biotic capabilities in 2170 as a result of the industrial accident, though these abilities did not manifest until she was ten years of age. While she comes across a little more confident on the forums, in real life she is very shy and awkward. She suffers from PTSD, anxiety, and dyslexia, though thankfully with recent innovations the dyslexia isn't too much of a problem anymore. Overview Vera is of a fairly average height and appearance, though she is somewhat on the skinny side, with very little figure to speak of. Her hair is a dark red, styled into an undercut that is longer on her right side. Her eyes are bright green, easily her most noticeable feature, though it's her second most noticeable feature that really takes the cake. She has scars all over her face, and despite being given years to heal, they're still easily visible up close. She and her family have never been able to afford the operation to tone them down. Her face has freckles splayed across her cheeks and nose, a trait her collarbone and shoulders share. Her face is heart-shaped and youthful, making it easy to mistake her for a teenage girl instead of the adult that she truly is. It would be very easy to mistake Vera for a dimwitted young woman if the time isn't taken to get to know her. She's very socially awkward, and she has a habit of stuttering and putting her foot in her mouth at inopportune times. Sometimes what she's saying doesn't even make sense because of how hard it is for her to explain herself. She blushes very easily, too. In reality, she is quite bright and curious, and she is rather useful in a crisis-- though she may take the time to panic after the crisis is over. When it's necessary, she does not hesitate to fight back. Vera has almost no temper to speak of, but when she does get good and angry, she goes hot and cold all at once. The fastest way to provoke her is to stick a knife of any kind in her face. History AMBER Alert - Sept. 24, 2180 Girl, age 10, red hair & green eyes, last seen on Marble Avenue, answers to the name of Vera Please contact xx-xxxx-xxx if you have any information on her whereabouts. MAN FOUND DEAD IN COUNTRY HOME BY LEE GOODMAN SEPTEMBER 31ST, 2180 Yesterday afternoon, police found longtime resident Lloyd du Pont dead in his home. The walls and floor were stained with blood, and he was stabbed approximately ten times in the torso and twice in the neck. DNA samples were taken, and it was discovered that much of the blood was not his, causing police to speculate that he may have been holding someone captive in his basement. It seems the various torture instruments found there support this theory. When asked whether they had any leads on whose blood it was, Police Chief Cartman Gunnery had this to say: "We're keeping this specific case strictly confidential from now on." He did, however, go on. "We did some digging and found the decomposed bodies of several young women in his backyard," he said. "Their DNA matches that of several little girls who were reported missing within the last twenty years." A situation that solves many mysteries of the past twenty years, but opens up so many more questions. EXCERPT FROM "WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO OUR BIOTIC CHILDREN?" Published October 17th, 2180 "She's had a hard time adjusting," Rina Verani, mother of ten-year-old Iovera Verani, said. "She only says a couple words every week. We're not sure what's going to happen with her." When asked to comment on whether it was her newly found biotic abilities that so unsettled young Miss Verani or her unique circumstances, Mrs. Verani shook her head and asked not to discuss it. NOTABLE EXTRANET SEARCHES FROM THE HOME TERMINAL OF THE VERANI FAMILY: post-traumatic stress disorder in children. selective mutism. james kerek. yandoa psychiatrists. scar healing therapy. ascension project. grissom academy. EXCERPT OF AN AUDIO FILE FOUND IN IOVERA'S PERSONAL FILES: Dated July 21st, 2189 R:'' Are you sure about this, Vera? You know there will always be a place for you here. T: But we won't pressure you to stay either. I: I'm sure. I haven't really been content since I've come back. I don't really know how to explain it. Something feels... off. I think I need to find my own way in life, for now. V: But you'll visit, right? I: Of course, when I can. V: And video chat? I: ''Yes, Varris. R: (chuckling) Don't pester your sister, Varris. Thread Tracker * Should I be concerned? [Extranet] * So, um... [Extranet] * Is there anyone on Omega I could meet in person? [Extranet] * Razor's Edge [Omega] Relationships Family (Rina Verani, Theris Verani, Varris Verani): While Vera is close with her family and still speaks with them, she made the decision to leave home and go to Earth in order to do some soul-searching. There is a bit of an awkward distance between her and her brother after she was away at the academy for much of his childhood, but they've begun to warm up to each other again. Her parents are still together. She has a grandmother and an uncle who died in the Reaper War. Other * Has a playlist located here. Category:Humans Category:Forum Dwellers